


养好的白菜被轮流拱

by tufff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 臣黑/奇迹黑，黑子作为私生子被赤司征臣带回家搞结果奇迹ntr了赤司征臣的故事





	养好的白菜被轮流拱

赤司征十郎没有想到，有一天他的父亲会领着黑子哲也进门，说他们从此是一家人。

黑子哲也在赤司家里的位置十分尴尬。下人们间传言他是赤司家家主的私生子或是小老婆。但黑子并不在意，尽管从一个人的家搬进了有着几十个仆人与所谓的哥哥、父亲的大宅子里，黑子的生活作息也没有任何改变。

即使赤司征十郎拥有不输任何成人的智谋，他也不知道该如何对待这个父亲持以暧昧态度的社团同伴。在赤司事事掌控在手中迅速果断的人生里，第一次遇到了让他举步维艰、不知所措的对象。

就像现在一样，兄弟二人并肩走在上学路上。赤司比黑子略高的身高正好能看见他校服领下一点白皙后颈上暧昧不清的红痕。赤司并非不通人事，他知道那意味着什么，尤其是当今天早上撞见父亲抱着黑子从卧室里出来后。

有的时候他会觉得，自己可以看透这世上任何人，却看不透黑子哲也。他想揪起黑子的领子质问他到底在想什么、他和父亲究竟是什么关系，但他没有，他伪装成一个谦和体贴的哥哥，从不过界。

“赤司君，我的班在那边，拜拜。”

“嗯，哲也，我们午餐时候见。”

一早上的课很快就过去了。国中三年级的课程对于赤司而言轻而易举，哪怕他还在为家里事烦恼。等他到走廊上时，紫原已经挂在黑子身上正与他分享新出的美味棒。

“诶，黑仔？”从后面抱住整个人压在黑子身上的紫原很容易就看到了黑子衣领下若隐若现的斑驳红印，“你脖子边好多红点点。”

黑子的脸颊一下子飞上两片红晕，他强装镇定道：“是……是蚊子太多了。”

“这样啊。”紫原没有在意，但黑子布满红痕的白皙肌肤让紫原觉得莫名饥饿，想要捏爆黑仔水磨豆腐一样的皮肉。手随心动，紫原解开衬衫最上面扣得一丝不苟的两颗扣子，伸进黑子的衣领里，他粗厚宽大的手掌压住了黑子大半个胸脯，他好奇地搓揉了一下手下软玉似的皮肤，一道红痕马上浮现其上。

长期打篮球覆有厚茧的大手对于娇嫩敏感的肌肤而言太过粗糙，黑子被调教敏感的身子受不住刺激，他眉头微蹙，仰起头对压在他身上的紫原说：“请紫原君不要再玩我了。”

“敦。”赤司看不下去，黑着脸喊了一声。

“紫原，不要随便解别人衣服啊。”绿间一如既往地看不爽紫原。

“哲的胸这么小，有什么好摸的吗？”青峰表示不解。

“好吧，”被群体攻击的紫原不情不愿地将手抽了出来，“可是黑仔的胸就像年糕一样，又软又弹。”

黑子满脸通红地吐槽：“说男生的胸软可不是什么好话。”随后又保持正经地把自己衬衫扣子一颗颗扣好，将衬衫下的景色遮得严严实实。

“今天去天台吃饭吧。”赤司看了一眼神色各异的同伴，下了决定。

青峰自从刚才就一直心不在焉，居然连吃饭速度都慢下来了，到现在只吃了五个三明治。

“哲的胸真的很软吗？”

“咳咳。”绿间被这话呛到咳嗽。“青峰，你在想什么！”

“只有紫原摸了，太不公平了吧，我也要摸哲。”青峰说罢，就想伸手进去。

可怜的小鹿被青峰压在墙上，刚想用蹄子踢青峰一脚，却被制住，细白的小腿被禁锢在青峰与墙之间，扣子已被扯松了几颗，露出他红梅衬雪似的肌肤。体型上的差距与力气上的压制迫使黑子动弹不得。青峰平时不太正经，见这痕迹他好像曾在小黄书上看到过，可黑子又不是女人，觉得有些疑惑。但他确实是被这皮肤迷住了，着魔似的用他黝黑的手在这雪白的皮肤上肆意蹂躏。

黑子像只被抓住的受惊小鹿，祈求地望着青峰背后的赤司，但赤司此时一眼亮金一眼赤红的异像吓到了他，使他不敢说话。

“青峰，别——”

绿间制止的话还没说完，就被赤司打断了：“我也觉得应该公平一点才好。”赤司推开了青峰，力气虽然不大却让人无法抵抗，他取代了青峰原先的位置用身体压迫着黑子：“但是应该我先来。”

黑子睁大了眼睛，怔怔地望着赤司：“请你们正常一点。”

“难道只有那个人才可以吗，哲也？”赤司原本勉强平静下来的心情因为黑子的抵抗而感到愤怒，想起黑子在父亲面前温顺乖巧的模样，他更是怒火中烧，“难道我就不行吗？”

“不是的，我……”

“哲也要做一个乖弟弟，对吧？”赤司的手顺着松开的空隙入侵，恶意地捏了捏黑子被玩弄得红肿到现在的奶头。

“嘶……哥哥我好痛……”被父亲玩弄到快破皮的乳头本应受到悉心照顾，但是此时却遭受了更大的磨难。被蹂躏过的茱萸充血挺立，像还不够似的，引诱着其他人玩弄。但赤司知道黑子的小奶头已经足够可怜，大发善心地放过了它，他捏面团似的肆意按揉着周围白嫩的胸部。下一刻，赤司一口咬在了黑子微微鼓起的小奶子上，担心黑子太过疼痛，他特意减轻了力道，只留下了一圈浅浅的牙印。

“到我了到我了！”赤司刚刚停下手青峰就忙着挤进去，他直接把黑子的衬衫掀起来堆在锁骨处，便想低下头去吸吮那已被蹂躏得娇艳欲滴的乳头。

上身最敏感的部位被柔软的舌头包裹舔舐的快感让黑子忍不住轻吟出声，见另一边乳头空着渴求地挺立着，紫原走近含住了左乳。两个两米左右的高大男孩像寻求母乳的巨婴在黑子胸前嘬嘬作响。黑子只能尽量挺起胸部献出自己的小乳房取悦这群可怕的野兽。“别吸了……乳头要坏掉了，没有奶的呜呜……”黑子双目含泪，却也只能任由两人玩弄。

“好像要怀了孕才会产乳吧？”青峰显然脑内已经被黄色废料占领。

“你们俩够了吧。”绿间实在受不了这样淫乱变态的场面，拉开两人的头。

“什么嘛，明明是绿间自己也想吧。”

“绿仔真是闷骚。”

“我才不像你们一样变态。”绿间推了推眼镜故作冷静。

“绿间君不要吗？”黑子一身凌乱衬衫，露出里面饱受凌虐的肌肤，双乳被吸得水光淋淋，像两块上缀樱桃的莹润奶冻。他眼里含着一汪水，水汽朦胧地看向绿间，胸前两块小奶冻随着身子颤颤，似乎正等待着绿间的垂怜。

“那我只碰一下。”绿间只伸出一只修长的食指戳了一下黑子肿硬的乳尖，黑子便发出一声说不出是舒服还是痛苦的喘息。绿间得了兴趣，将茱萸重重压进小巧的乳房里，黑子挺着胸膛迎合上来，待他放开手，那被按压得陷在乳内的茱萸又复而挺立，宛若花苞开放。

其他人看了这景象，原本蠢蠢欲动的下腹更是一紧。青峰嘲讽道：“不是说只碰一下吗？”

绿间却不理，只夹着黑子的乳尖，眼镜后的光芒晦暗不清。黑子照着之前父亲教导的，捧着自己双乳等着男人疼爱。绿间脸上发红，伸出手去揉捏可怜的一对鸽乳，转过脸并不敢直视黑子的身子，只觉得自己下身快要爆炸，摸了几下便站起身离开：“我去趟厕所。”

黑子骤然失了疼爱，乳头被凉风一吹寂寞非常，靠在墙边还停留在被众人玩弄的快感中没回过神。其他人却已纷纷溜去厕所解决事宜，只余下赤司一人，将自己被玩傻了的弟弟收拾好衣服抱回了教学楼。

“我们回来了。”  
今天赤司征臣难得比赤黑二人还早到家，正坐在沙发上看着报纸。即使是在最普通的客厅里，他也如同坐在王座上的君主，散发着让众人不敢靠近的气息。

但众人里并不包括黑子哲也。黑子一见到赤司征臣便兴奋地扑了过去，乖巧地在父亲宽肩上蹭了蹭，一汪蓝眼睛亮闪闪地盯着赤司征臣，希望他马上变出个什么：“今天有奶昔吗？”

自从黑子先前奶昔喝多了导致腹痛，家里一大一小联合起来严禁他自己买奶昔很久了。

赤司征臣拍了拍大腿示意黑子坐上来，才让下人拿了奶昔。他爱怜地捏了捏自己娇气的小儿子，又问他今天做了什么。

“今天……”黑子想起午餐的事，话还没说就羞得满脸通红，“今天没做什么。”

赤司征臣是什么人啊，一看到自己宝贝脸红耳赤又眼波流转的样子就知道不对劲：“征十郎那小子欺负你了？”

赤司征十郎正坐在隔壁沙发看书，听了这话只是冷哼一声。

“哥哥没有欺负我。”黑子怕事情闹大，连忙双手环住赤司征臣又去蹭他修剪得一丝不苟的鬓角，却不料动作太大，被父亲看到了衬衫纽扣缝隙中一丝新添的红痕。

“这是怎么回事？”赤司征臣的声音不怒自威。

tbc可能


End file.
